


【星昴】以父之名-17

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [17]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *一个早安call(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 13





	【星昴】以父之名-17

**Author's Note:**

> *一个早安call(///▽///)

【17】

这样就算是正式在星史郎家里住下了。  
以对方的薪水再多养活他一个人也着实没什么负担，他有时候忍不住会想，当警察的薪水真的有这么多吗？  
星史郎给他下了禁足令，除了偷偷跑出去跟神威告别之外，他就不曾再迈出这里一步，索性连新工作也不用找了。  
既然一直留在家里，好像也只能做做家务打发时间，当然不包括料理饮食那部分。原本的保洁阿姨被辞退，还让他产生一种抢了人家饭碗的愧疚感。

说实话，排除一日三餐之外的家务着实少之又少，毕竟不是每天都需要大扫除。实在闲到无聊，他几乎快把家里每个装饰都换了位置。星史郎对他折腾自己公寓十分宽容，甚至还能在每天回家之后准确的指出是哪里有变化，这一度成为他们短暂共处时光里心照不宣的小秘密。

这天，昴流在惯例整理物品的时候发现床底下有一个小箱子，之前竟然一直没注意到，或许是无法想象星史郎这种男人也会在床底塞箱子吧。  
那是一个特别定制的木箱，开口处挂了把锁，但钥匙就直接插在上面，这或许意味着它允许被打开。  
昴流这样想着，拧开了锁，原本以为会是一些很重要的东西，不得不说他其实是存了点窥探星史郎隐私的小心思的。  
但是，他的嘴张成O型，为目及之物所惊讶，箱子里整整齐齐地码着一排排毛绒小玩具。  
他跟那些缝纫出来的眼睛对视，终于回忆起一些事，一些以为自己早已忘却的事。

那是他刚过完成人礼没多久的时候，有一天，星史郎突然说要教自己枪法。  
当时是因为什么来着？  
好像是说，不是小孩子了就不能随便打架，要学一点成年人的处理问题方式。  
难不成这个人认为成年人解决纷争的方法是用枪指着对方脑袋吗？

那段时间，每个教导日的晚上，他们都会去夜市溜达，或者换个更准确的说法，他会被星史郎硬拉去夜市，就是那种会有捞金鱼套圈圈之类幼稚活动的地方。  
这个男人竟然不认为这不是两个成年人该有的娱乐方式，甚至还兴致勃勃地推他去玩射击游戏，美其名曰检验学习成果，结果他们两个几乎要被射击游戏的摊主们联名禁止入内。  
他后来偷偷回去给摊主们道歉的时候，得知他们还被起了个绰号叫什么玩偶杀手。  
不过他想再多支付费用的时候被摊主们拒绝了，原因是，跟他在一起的男人很可怕，担心被报复。  
好奇怪，星史郎先生明明看起来是那么温柔的一个人。他小心地翻看着那些小布偶。

像这样的存在，一般多用于哄小孩子开心。  
可惜那时候他还没收养神威，不，就算是神威，他也不觉得那孩子会对这种东西感兴趣。

但星史郎似乎真的很喜欢，他一向钟情于可爱的小东西，跟他这个人的设定真是很不符。  
不过昴流觉得自己也从来没有真正看透过星史郎就是了，说不定自己在他眼里同样归在可爱小东西这个总集里也说不定。

“昴流君的战利品很多啊！送给我？算作学费了。”  
星史郎当时好像是这么说的。  
他还以为只是随口调侃，毕竟那时候他的公寓都是这个男人出的租金。  
没想到还真带回了家。  
为什么没有随手扔掉呢？明明就是很廉价的东西。

他感觉自己已经快要忘记很多事，神威、玖月——说到玖月，星史郎似乎知道了什么，他被禁止再去庚那里，也再没见到过玖月。  
就连威胁过他的麒饲游人也仿佛人间蒸发，甚至一通电话都不曾打来过。

他的生活空间被压缩在一间小小公寓里，虽然对于一所住宅来说这里算得上很宽敞了，但对于一个人来说，很小。  
然而，远在那之前，他的视线里就已经只看得到一个人的影子了。  
这个男人只是说，没有允许你不要出去，并不曾锁住他。他手脚自由，甚至家里钥匙也有一串备用的，他可以轻易走出去。  
是他自己选择了被囚禁。

他想呆在这个男人身边，现在生活幸福得叫人忍不住怀疑是否真实，但就算是谎言也……

北都。  
对不起。

日子似乎就会一直这样持续下去。

——

那是很平常的一天。  
因为每天都睡在一起的关系，他已经可以摸清星史郎的作息习惯，所以醒在对方之前做点小恶作剧就变成了可能。  
睡着的星史郎看起来很温和，跟那个喜欢在性爱上欺负他的人很不同。但似乎也有心事，眉间微微皱在一起，他伸手抚平，动作小心翼翼，生怕会惊醒对方。  
他很清楚星史郎不是一个会毫无戒备陷入熟睡的人，或许他在他心里的地位比可爱玩偶高那么一点点也说不定。

他慢慢移到床尾，含了一口温水，趴在男人胯间，把对方安静窝在草丛里的阴茎含进嘴里，一瞬间，口鼻里全是这个人的气息。  
像这样的叫醒服务，他有自信对方不会拒绝。  
清晨的欲望苏醒得很快，感受到一双手按在头顶的时候，他又往前探了探，直到龟头触在喉咙上，继续讨巧地服侍。

男人射在他嘴里，而后把他拉起来搂进怀里；另一只手则在桌上摸到手机，拿到眼前，时间还早。  
话虽如此，但如果星史郎还要做两人份的早餐，就已经是该起床的时间。  
如果他也能擅长料理，这个人就可以再多睡一会儿，“或许我也该学着做饭。”他窝在男人胸口闷闷地说。  
“你先能把煎蛋摊平再说吧。”男人揉着他的头发，十分随意地把手机扔回柜子上。  
“我可以试试……”不就是煎蛋吗？他一边在脑子里跟煎蛋作斗争一边咬在星史郎嘴上，讨了一个早安吻。  
没在意对方试图再次踏入厨房，大不了重装修，他早觉得厨具该换新了。  
星史郎只拉开根本不想从自己身上下来的人，“你也不嫌扎得慌……”  
男人就是这样的生物，只需一个晚上，胡茬就嗖嗖出来了，简直像不用施肥也会长草的地。

剃刀沾上血的时候他愣了很久。  
从搬过来之后他们一直是互相刮胡子的，用最原始的方式。  
他很享受这短暂的晨间时光，毕竟对于星史郎这种人，能把自己的要害暴露在另一个人的刀口下，这本身就已经能说明很多事。  
但他弄伤了对方。  
虽然星史郎说没关系，一个OK绷就可以解决。  
但是，他明明已经可以很好的做这件事了。  
为什么还会这样呢？  
后来再回忆起来，那或许就已经是个开端，是某些事物脱离掌控的第一步。

谁说清晨见血是大吉之兆的？  
根本信不得。

——

他有时候会去公寓大门接星史郎下班。  
顺便跟搬过来照顾孙子孙女的阿姨聊聊家常，跟早早下学回来的小朋友们八卦学校里最漂亮女老师，跟保安小哥谈论一下最新出道的女团——或许可以顺便提一下之前意淫过他的那位大叔已经因为某些不可言说的原因被调走了——这些都让他不至于在家里闷死。

今天的太阳似乎格外毒，快到下班时间还有刺眼的光。  
就算时节已至盛夏，在日落时分，如此强烈，也很奇怪。

现在想来，那其实并不单纯只是日光，为什么当时完全没意识到呢？  
以后日子里的每分每秒，对于这件事，他都从未停止过自责和后悔。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，来猜猜看最后昴流自责和后悔的是什么？(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
